Diggs
Diggs is the main protagonist of Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Ga lore replacing Lou, by being the new rookie. He is an affectionate, fearless, and gentle outcast German Shepherd police dog, whose owner is a man named Shane. At the start of the film, he is rebellious and his arrogance got him sent to the dog pound, which happened throughout his life. Diggs's sidekicks and partners are Butch, Catherine, and Seamus. Bio Diggs a strong and courageous yet rebellious dog, full of excitement and and a thirst for adventure, he is generally veiwed as unlucky and rambunctious through the beginning of the second movie (though he does not appear in the first.) Later it is revealed that Diggs has more in him than a lousy cop, Diggs is seen as hopeless and and irresponsible by Butch, who later finds out that Lou was right to believe with him. Diggs is shown through the movie to hate cats, though in the end he does admit that he really doesn't mind cats as much as he says he does, Diggs stays strong through the most of the movie though his strength is tested several times. Nicknames Rookie (Butch), Superdog (Butch), trivia *The voice of Diggs is James Marsden. *Diggs' partner is Catherine *Diggs' breed is German Shepherd *Diggs is a secret agent *Diggs accept a new collar to be a agent *Diggs code number us agent 3293 *Diggs was once part of the San Francisco Police Department's K9 Unit *Diggs has a tendency to blow things up accidentaly *Diggs could "never obey an order to save his life" ''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' A talented but out-of-control German Shepherd, Diggs' hot-dogging got him booted from the police academy and bound for the pound. He was rescued by leaders of the covert canine protection agency D.O.G., who believe Diggs has a heart to be a great agent if he can bring his ego to heel and learn to work with the pack. Warning: Spoilers from the movie! Diggs is an outcast police dog, who has been in-and-out of kennels. He has made mistakes while being in the San Francisco Police Department and is 'un-trainable' according to the Chief. When you first see him he's acting like a tough guy by standing big and brave with a tooth pick in his mouth. when he sees the situation he's all "Only one thing to do" and creeps up on the crazy car salesman. He races at him, bites him in the butt, and retrieves the remote. Unfortunately in doing so he sets the bomb off and flees flying into the air as the explosion goes off.After accidentally blowing up a used car dealership, Diggs is off the force and is put back into a kennel.It's revealed that he has spent most of his life in kennels and as such is state property and can't just be adopted by his human co-worker Shane. As he gets use to being in the kennel again a scope comes out of his bowl and he's identified as "the target". A secret agent dog named Butch comes from an elevator in the ground to recruite him for the Dog Secret Agency. Diggs is reluctant at first, but when he finds out he gets to fight cats he's all "Move over Rover this Dog's ready to Howl." Diggs is then launched into a rocket sled with his new friend, Butch. Diggs is very nervous when riding down to Dog HQ and soon feels like he's gonna throw up. Diggs is seen as a "Player" when 2 blond female dogs pass by when they arrive at Dog HQ. He is seen with his tongue hanging from his mouth drooling and says, "Hello Ladies, hate to see you go love to watch you leave." When they go to Covert Ops he meets Peek and is impressed by Butch's new collar. Unfortunately for him he is given a regular collar with no spy features. They then meet Lou the boss, where they view a video sent by Kitty Galore to her "Future Feline Followers." According to the videos she plans to unleash "The Call of the Wild" which will make all dogs insane and then she'll enslave mankind.According to Lou she's been on their most wanted list for a year and she and PAWS have tried to wipe out a pigeon named Seamus.Diggs and Butch are ordered to find Seamus before Kitty Galore does and find out what's the connection between them. Diggs said all he'd need is a net, bird feed, and a hammer. Lou reminded Diggs he wanted Seamus alive so Diggs says, "Ok scratch the hammer." Diggs and Butch go to this tower that looks like a fire hydrant; Diggs tinkles on it. When Diggs and Butch find Seamus, a cat agent from M.E.O.W.S. named Catherine, comes and tries to get the pigeon. Diggs immediately doesn't think of her as a threat, but just a "Girl Kitty Kat." Catherine scratches "I Love Cats!" into Diggs' fur which angers him, he fights with Butch over who should go after her.It leads to an air chase where Catherine is chasing the pigeon, and Diggs and Butch are chasing Catherine to keep her from taking the bird. When Butch goes after them with his jetpack Diggs jumps onto his back and enjoys the ride.When right over Catherine Diggs jumps off, rips Catherine's wing, and crashes into some trees while noticing a squirrel. They crash in Golden Gate Park, where Butch captures Catherine in a net. The next day in the park, Diggs interrogates Catherine using a bottle of water. She tells them about how M.E.O.W.S. also wants to stop Kitty Galore from taking over the world and she was sent to also find the pigeon before Kitty Galore. Diggs is jealous that Catherine also has a facy spy collar like Butch and he doesn't.This leads to Catherine joining forces with the canines despite Diggs negative view on the subject. Diggs says they might as well make an allegance with the mailman and that he'd rather had worms. Diggs is sent ouside where he begins to worry about what will beome of him, he misses Shane. In their first attempt to find Kitty Galore, Diggs screws up when he rushes into the room while a cat and a pigeon who work for Kitty Galore are talking. Despite Butch saying "Stealth" Diggs races in, trips on the laundry, and gets pink undies caught on his head.When Diggs gets too rough with interrogating the cat, he gets scared and sets off a trap that fills the room with kitty litter. All Diggs does is argue with Catherine and when a possible solution is given he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want Catherine to climb onto his back to get to the window because he thinks she'll scratch him and suggests he gets on her back.When they decide to talk to Mr. Tinkles, Diggs whimpers as Tinkles goes,"Don't you want to chew me up and spit me out as has been done to you in relationship after relationship!" During the whole time Diggs and Catherine don't get along and argue much of time. When the McDougall twins make a surprise on the boat attack Diggs saves Catherine's life. When the McDougall twins attack Diggs allows himself to get caught saving Catherine from being pulled towards to the water. She is unable to return the favor and help him because she is afraid of the water. When they catch the smarter of the McDougall twins, Diggs accidentally allows him to escape by throwing him overboard while trying to subdue him. Butch is furious and when they get to shore he fires Diggs from the mission and tells him to go home.After Butch and Seamus leave, Catherine thanks Diggs for saving her from a watery demise. When she sees Diggs' paw is hurt, she invites him to her place where they're greeted by her nieces. Diggs has a hard time getting through her cat door, but he manages to squeeze in. When he meets Catherine's neices, they rush in at him, surrounding his legs. Diggs gets a bit nervous and asks if Catherine can help because this is too adoreable for his taste. They go to the living room, where one of her nieces asks Diggs if its true that there's a spot on his tummy and if she tickles it his foot will shake, to which he says that that's not true, that it's just "a myth". To prove him wrong, they begin to tickle his tummy and his foot shakes like crazy as he laughs. When Catherine checks Diggs's paw, she only finds a small splinter, which Diggs says feels like a six inch spike. Catherine pulls it out and Diggs yelps, "Ouch!" Diggs is amazed that Catherine's neices don't hate him since he's a dog, unlike other cats. Afterwards he has a heartfelt talk with Catherine over his past and why he can't follow a simple order to save his life. They then go to Cat Hq where they get a lead on where to find Kitty Galore. On the way Diggs asks Catherine about that phrase "Cat got your tongue", he wonders if she'll try to steal his tongue. she reminds him it's just a figure of speech. When he says she drives like a girl she told him, "No, Diggs, I drive like a cat. Now be a good dog and stick your head out the window." Unfortunately, they are caught by Kitty Galore, who tells them her plan. At first, Diggs thinks the plan sounds foolish, but then Kitty shows him a program showing dogs attacking their owners. Then, as they watch, the scene changes to show dogs being locked up in the place Diggs was always sent to: The kennels. Diggs is shocked and upset, to which Kitty asks scornfully, "Seem familiar, Officar Diggs?" After Catherine asks her what she'll do since the CD is so small, Kitty reveals to them that she's using a satalite to spread the Call of the Wild around the world, and Diggs snaps out of it and, furious, tells her that she'll never get away with this. Then Kitty and Paws leave them tied up over a tank of water to drown. When Diggs and Catherine are trying to break free, Diggs accepts that its the end and tells her that he likes her as a friend. She finally returns the favor by pickong the lock of their chains and breaks free. But when she's about to free Diggs, Diggs's collar falls into the tank of water, resulting in Catherine facing her fears for the first time ever and jumping into the water to get Diggs' collar to set him free. After freeing him, they meet up with Butch and Seamus and together make their way up Kitty Galore's device to the main wires, where Diggs gets Paws to disable it by having him bite into the signal wire. With the humans saved, Diggs returns to Shane at his house and receives a warm welcome from Shane. Diggs is now offically a changed dog and Shane is now his owner. Despite Shane saying Diggs' had enough action, Diggs is a full-time agent with a way to Dog HQ from his doghouse. He is alerted to come to Dog HQ by a robot squirrel, which explodes after giving the message. Now over the rocket sled to Dog HQ, he whoops as he rides from his home to Dogs HQ. There he finds out Mr. Tinkles has hacked the system and taunting them to come after him. Diggs knows they have a new mission to fullfill: To find and stop Mr. Tinkles. Before he goes anywhere, Butch finally gives him his own spy collar, as he is now an official agent. His final words in the movie are, "Alright, team. Let's go kick some tail!" Info according to website *Diggs has spent most of his life in kennels and until he met Shane he never had a real home. *Diggs had learned early on that he could only trust himself so nobody could ever let him down. This is the reason why he keeps ending up in the kennels and he got fire from Dog HQ because he never trusted anyone but himself. *Diggs is seen as a player when he make a move on 2 female blond dogs who pass by at Dog HQ. *Before meeting Catherine, the only thing Diggs hated more than following orders was cats. *Diggs' weakness is that he's ticklish which is proven when Catherine's neices tickle his tummy. *Diggs can get carsick which is seen early in the film. Later he gets over it. Quotes *'Diggs: '''This isn't so bad right? How's it going, floor? What's up, cage? Que pasa, bowl. You guys miss me, cuz I'm back... Back in the kennel again. *'Diggs:' Now move over, rover, this dog's ready to howl--! Oh my dog! *'Diggs:' Hello, ladies! Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave! *'Diggs:' Should be easy enough. Just give me some bread, a big net and a hammer... Okay, scratch the hammer. *'Diggs:' What's with the girly fanny pack? *'Diggs:' Butch, it's time to take out the trash! *'Diggs: 'No problem, just a little kitty cat! *'Diggs: '''At least I didn't blow up the ferry. Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Characters Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Protagonists Category:Good guys Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes